


Quelque chose cloche, non ?

by AngelicaR2



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hercules (1997), Hercules: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Blind Character, Blindness, Cure, Disabled Character, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Muteness, Mutilation, Psychological Torture, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Hercule : la série animée. Hercule et la tapisserie du destin] : Hadès, en utilisant la tapisserie du destin, a modifié la réalité. Effaçant ainsi la mémoire de presque tout le monde, il est désormais le roi incontesté de l’Olympe. Tout serait-il perdu ? Peut-être pas. Cassandre/Galatée. Hercule/Tempête. Aphrodite/Athéna. Hadès/Héra. Zeus/Héra. Méduse/Circé.





	1. Prologue : Et c’est ainsi que tout commence.

**Author's Note:**

> La série Hercule de Disney suit Hercule et ses amis au lycée Prométhée, avant ses aventures dans le film. Si vous voulez en savoir plus : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hercule_(s%C3%A9rie_t%C3%A9l%C3%A9vis%C3%A9e_d%27animation) 
> 
> Dans l’épisode « Hercule et la tapisserie du destin », Hercule et Icare veulent aller voir le concert d’Orphée. Mais comme il n’y a plus de places, il décident d’aller trafiquer la tapisserie du destin pour en avoir. Hadès s’en rend compte et décide de tourner ça à son avantage en modifiant la tapisserie pour lui-même, devenant ainsi le roi des Dieux. Hercule finit par tout arranger et tout redevient comme avant. Ma fic va donc explorer ce qui pourrait se passer si Hadès avait gagné. 
> 
> Warnings : Le Hadès/Héra, vue la situation, peut être perçu comme étant du dub-con ou du non-con, vu qu’elle a perdu la mémoire (et c’est canonique dans l’épisode.) Pareil pour le léger Icare/Cassandre évoqué au début qui provient de la première réalité alternative (vu que la tapisserie a été modifiée deux fois avant qu’Hadès ne le fasse.)
> 
> Autrement : séquestration et torture, autant physique que psychologique. Angst, un peu d’humour (pas forcément drôle) et peut-être aussi du fluff. 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas.

 

Cassandre ne savait pas quoi, mais elle en avait la certitude.

 

Il y avait quelque chose d’anormal qui flottait dans l’air.

 

Quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt se passer (et pour une fois, elle n’avait pas eu de visions qui corroboreraient ce sentiment, et étrangement, cela ne l’inquiétait que plus encore), quelque chose qu’ils ne pourraient pas empêcher.

 

Est-ce que ça avait à voir avec la quête stupide d’Icare et d’Hercule pour se procurer à tout prix des places pour le concert d’Orphée ?

 

Probablement.

 

Comment elle pouvait encore être amie avec deux idiots pareils, elle se le demandait sincèrement.

 

(Ah oui, c’est vrai. Elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle était une voyante que personne ne croyait jamais, perçue comme folle, et elle était une misanthrope qui n’avait pas trouvé d’autres amis qu’eux, en dehors d’Hélène, peut-être – et aussi de Galatée, parfois – elle devait l’avouer. De temps en temps. Quand celle-ci se rappelait qu’elle existait. )

 

A cet instant précis, ils venaient tout juste de revenir après avoir modifié la tapisserie pour la deuxième fois, et même si elle n’en savait rien, le fait est qu’elle sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas.

 

Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu’il s’était passé quand ils l’avaient modifiée la première fois, mais avant qu’ils ne le fassent, elle avait aussi eu cette sensation étrange, celle que quelque chose n’allait _définitivement_ pas.

 

Non, elle ne se rappelait pas de la pseudo-relation qu’elle avait avec Icare dans cette réalité alternée (et elle aurait eu envie de _vomir_ si elle s’était rappelée, et ce même si cela n’avait duré que quelques minutes. Voir son comportement et son apparence être changés _à ce point_ – elle était devenue une Hélène-bis, bordel ! – l’aurait complètement dégoûtée, et éloignée encore plus – si c’était seulement possible – d’Icare.)

 

Puis, elle l’avait ressentie quelques minutes avant qu’ils ne la modifient pour la seconde fois.

 

Et à cet instant, elle le ressentait encore, _pour la troisième fois_.

 

Posant ses rouleaux de papyrus de _l’Éthique à Nicomaque_ sur la table _,_ elle se décida enfin à demander à ces deux abrutis ce qu’ils avaient _encore_ fait de stupide.

 

Sauf qu’elle n’en eut pas le temps.

 

(Pour ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon...)

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu’Hadès avait enfin accès au repaire des Moires (qui n’étaient pas là et étaient semble-t-il parties faire les courses...) et qu’il commençait à traficoter la tapisserie du destin, de manière plus profonde et apparemment irréversible, Cassandre sentit un grand tremblement inexplicable et incontrôlable la traverser.

 

À cet instant, une douleur cuisante la frappa, et elle se mit à hurler sans savoir pourquoi.

 

_§§§§_

 

Face à la fameuse tapisserie des Moires, Hadès, encore dieu des Enfers et – bientôt – futur roi de l’Olympe et de l’univers lui-même, se mit à sourire, extatique.

 

Enfin, elle était là, sa revanche, sa victoire qu’il avait attendue depuis tellement longtemps et qui était pleinement méritée !

 

Et ce contre tout ces Dieux qu’il haïssait et méprisait si fort, et qui le méprisaient de même !

 

Oui, fini l’enfermement aux Enfers, dans cet endroit maudit, froid, _mort_ (sans mauvais jeu de mot), enfin il allait en sortir, après toutes ces années, tout ces _siècles_ de solitude, de plans stupides, pourris et mal fichus échouant à chaque fois, enfin il allait _gagner_.

 

Un sourire sadique illumina son visage.

 

Oh oui, il allait réellement _s’amuser_ désormais.

 

Contrairement à tout les autres dieux qui allaient payer pour leur infamie.

 

(Sans oublier également les mortels, qui risquaient également de payer les pots cassés pour une chose qu’ils n’avaient pas faite.)

 

Il se saisit des aiguilles, et il commença à modifier la tapisserie, la re-tricotant dans tout les sens, à sa guise, réécrivant l’histoire, et son sourire s’élargit de plus belle alors qu’il voyait s’afficher sur la tapisserie des images différentes de celles qui s’y trouvaient autrefois.

 

Lui, à la tête de l’Olympe, marié à la belle et – pas vraiment, mais bon – douce Héra, gouvernant le monde mieux que son frère ne saurait jamais le faire !

 

Oh, par les Dieux, ça allait vraiment être le _Paradis_.

 

Observé par ses deux séides, il ne put s’empêcher d’éclater d’un rire maléfique et joyeux, et aussi terriblement terrifiant.

 

Voyant son œuvre terminée, il croisa les bras, satisfait, attendant patiemment que les changements attendus se produisent enfin.

 

Le fait est qu’il ne maîtrisait pas tout ce qu’il résulterait des changements de la tapisserie, et il se demanda quels pourraient être les destins de ses différents ennemis, et à quel point leurs vies seraient transformés sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte, sans qu’ils sachent que ce n’était _pas_ la bonne réalité.

 

Il ne fut en aucun cas déçu.


	2. Le monde selon Hadès.

_Cinq ans plus tard._

 

Lorsque Cassandre reprit conscience, après une nuit de sommeil bien trop courte à son goût, elle souffrait d’un terrible mal de crâne.

 

La jeune voyante cligna des yeux, un peu perdue, ignorant pendant encore quelques secondes où elle se trouvait, avant de se le rappeler soudainement.

 

Elle était dans une chambre d’hôtel, à Athènes.

 

Elle regarda autour d’elle, et se força à sourire, ouvrant et fermant à plusieurs reprises ses yeux fatigués.

 

Son impression de confusion finit par enfin se dissiper, tout comme son sentiment de malaise, et cette fois-ci, un véritable sourire s’épanouit sur ses lèvres.

 

Un autre sentiment apparut en elle à cet instant, mêlé de satisfaction et de fierté, alors qu’elle voyait être inscrit, sur une sorte de parchemin-poster placardé temporairement sur un mur de sa chambre : _Cassandre, voyante de légende, donnera bientôt une conférence sur la lecture de l’avenir au lycée Prométhée_.

 

La jeune femme de désormais vingt-et-un ans laissa le sentiment de joie l’envahir complètement, se disant qu’elle avait réussi.

 

Ce qui lui plaisait là-dedans, ce n’était en aucun cas la célébrité qui avait découlé de sa progressive ascension, non.

 

Ça allait bien plus loin que ça...

 

C’était le fait qu’on croyait _enfin_ en ses prédictions, chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu espérer auparavant.

 

Après son départ du lycée Prométhée, trois ans plus tôt, son diplôme en poche, elle était allée se former auprès de voyants professionnels, acquérant alors une meilleure maîtrise de la lecture de l’avenir, commençant peu à peu à réussir à contrôler ce don qu’elle voyait toujours comme étant une véritable malédiction.

 

Et le fait est que cela restait un problème.

 

La voyance n’avait jamais été sa passion véritable, mais c’était ce qu’elle était, une voyante compétente, mais jamais écoutée, jamais crue, c’était une chose dont elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser, c’était ce pour quoi elle était faite.

 

Sauf que cela ne changeait rien.

 

Elle avait beau être de plus en plus performante et douée à ce qu’elle faisait, personne ne la croyait jamais.

 

Comme d’habitude, en somme.

 

Ce n’est pas comme si elle ne s’y était pas faite, à force.

 

Et puis, un jour, inopinément, il y avait eu un véritable miracle.

 

Ce miracle résidant dans le nom d’Hadès.

 

Le roi des Dieux.

 

Aussi respecté qu’il était craint, celui-ci n’avait pas pour habitude de se mêler aux humains, en tout cas, avant qu’elle ne finisse par le prier, complètement désespérée, Cassandre ne l’avait jamais rencontré avant.

 

Quand il était apparut devant elle, tout en majesté, un air de bienveillance sur le visage, elle n’avait pas réussi à en croire ses yeux.

 

Un sourire dont Cassandre n’avait pas compris le sens avait tordu le visage de la toute puissante divinité, avant qu’il ne change ce rictus en un sourire empli de gentillesse.

 

« Bonjour ma chère Cassandre.

 

La voyante, toujours à genoux, en pleine génuflexion depuis le début de sa prière, avait alors cligné des yeux, stupéfaite.

 

\- Comment... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

 

Il avait sourit une nouvelle fois, et si Cassandre s’était souvenue de toute la vérité, peut-être aurait-elle vu tout ce qu’il y avait de mauvais dans ce sourire.

 

\- Mais enfin ma chère, tout le monde en Olympe connaît ton nom ! »

 

La jeune femme se releva.

 

« Ah oui ? Demanda-t-elle, terriblement cassante et froide. Et comment me connaît-on ? Comme la folle ? Celle que personne n’écoute ni ne prend au sérieux ? Celle qui a été maudite par Apollon sans jamais le mériter ?

 

\- Oui, admit-il, je te l’accorde, mon neveu n’a pas été tendre avec toi, en te maudissant dès ton enfance... C’est très fâcheux... »

 

L’étudiante frissonna.

 

_Apollon..._

 

Oh, comme elle le _haïssait_!

 

Il était celui qui avait détruit sa vie, qui l’avait dotée d’un don magnifique à la fois merveilleux et funeste.

 

Qui lui permettait de voir, de _savoir_ , mais qui ne lui permettait pas de changer les choses, parce que personne ne l’écoutait jamais, et aussi parce que, comment diable aurait-elle pu changer les choses à elle toute seule ?

 

Les dieux, ces chers dieux, ne leur étaient d’aucun secours, et elle en avait fait la douloureuse expérience, quand elle avait appelé, prié, _imploré_ Apollon et qu’à chaque fois, _à chaque fois,_ ce salopard ne lui avait _jamais_ répondu.

 

(Aurait-elle eu un avis différent si elle avait su qu’il n’était en aucun cas coupable de son sort ? Si elle avait su que c’était _Hadès_ qui était derrière tout ça ?)

 

Il n’y avait plus de héros, plus personne pour les sauver, alors les gens ordinaires devaient faire ce qu’ils avaient _toujours_ dû faire.

 

Se sauver eux-même, et essayer de survivre.

 

C’était également pour cela qu’elle ne comprenait pas ce que faisait Hadès ici, si ce n’est pour la narguer.

 

« Oui, effectivement, fit-elle avec ce ton cynique et désabusé dont elle avait toujours eu le secret. C’est un problème très... _embêtant_ , ironisa-t-elle, insistant sur le mot qui n’était qu’un euphémisme, et ne reflétait en aucun cas sa situation présente.

 

\- Et c’est pour cela que je suis là ! Lança le dieu avec théâtralité. Pour t’aider.

 

La voyante ne put s’empêcher de hausser un sourcil sceptique.

 

\- M’aider ? Comment ? En me libérant de mon fardeau ? Celui de voir et ne rien pouvoir faire ? Celui de savoir et de ne jamais être crue ?

 

\- Oh mais pas du tout, pas du tout ! Lui assura le dieu avec un grand sourire. Bien au contraire. Voilà ce que je veux t’offrir... Ton don fonctionnera toujours autant, mais... Les gens te croiront. Pour de vrai. Enfin. »

 

Cassandre se figea, perdant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation son masque froid et imperturbable.

 

« Vous pouvez le faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d’espoir mêlée de crainte dans le regard. Vraiment ? Vous _voulez_ le faire ?

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

\- Bien évidemment ! Je suis là pour ça, après tout, fit-il d’un ton magnanime. »

 

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Cassandre s’était permise d’espérer.

 

Et chose extraordinaire...

 

Elle avait eu _raison_.

 

Car oui, contre toute attente, le dieu des dieux l’avait aidée, et depuis, Cassandre lui vouait une reconnaissance qu’elle savait déjà éternelle et fondée.

 

Mais, et elle en avait vaguement conscience, sans comprendre vraiment à quel point cela allait lui peser, le fait est qu’elle lui était redevable.

 

Et ça, ce n’était en rien une bonne chose.

 

Sauf que, emportée par le tourbillon de la célébrité, la certitude que désormais, on allait enfin l’écouter, _toujours_ , et qu’elle allait _enfin_ pouvoir agir et changer les choses, et faire quelque chose de bien de sa vie, Cassandre ne s’était pas encore rendue compte du pacte maléfique qu’elle venait tout juste de passer avec le dieu.

 

Elle lui devrait quelque chose, elle était comme enchaînée à lui, malgré elle.

 

Et le fait est que, le jour où elle devrait se soulever contre lui, le choix serait difficile à faire.

 

Ce qu’elle ne savait pas encore, aveuglée par sa gratitude, c’est que la révolte contre le dieu avait déjà commencée.

 

_§§§§_

 

Hercule ne savait pas exactement quand tout avait commencé à mal tourner.

 

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, avant que sa vie ne tourne au cauchemar, c’était d’à quel point lui et Icare étaient dépités de ne pas avoir pu obtenir de places pour le concert d’Orphée malgré tout leurs efforts (oh, comme cela lui semblait bien futile désormais ! Et stupide, également.) et qu’ils pensaient déjà à y retourner pour un troisième essai.

 

Et puis le hurlement de Cassandre avait retenti dans l’air, et il n’avait pas compris ce qui était en train de se passer.

 

Et soudain, le monde s’était effondré, et il avait su qu’il venait de tout perdre.

 

Il s’était retrouvé dans cette pièce atrocement exiguë, d’à peine 5m2 dans laquelle se trouvait pour lui à peine de quoi survivre, et tout d’abord, il n’avait pas compris ce qu’il lui arrivait.

 

Le fait est qu’Hercule n’était pas un idiot, il se souvenait parfaitement de l’action que pouvait avoir la tapisserie du destin, et, connaissant la passion d’Hadès pour les coups tordus, il avait fini par réaliser que son oncle avait dû le surprendre en train de modifier la tapisserie, et avait dû reprendre cette idée à son compte.

 

Une fois qu’il s’était rendu compte que tout cela était arrivé uniquement _par sa faute_ , le jeune homme avait voulu se cogner la tête contre les murs pour se punir de sa stupidité.

 

Enfin bon, ce n’est pas _comme_ _si_ c’était la première fois qu’il foutait tout en l’air.

 

Comme quand il avait détruit Sparte en combattant Peur et Terreur.

 

Ou quand il avait détruit en partie la Thessalie.

 

Ou même lorsqu’il avait mis en ruine une bonne partie des cités de la Grèce.

 

Ou toutes les fois où il avait abîmé/détruit/fait s’effondrer son école.

 

Ou quand...

 

Ouais, comme héros supposé améliorer la vie des gens, il ne faisait pas vraiment un très bon boulot.

 

Sauf qu’au moins, à ces différents moments d’échec et de ratés (parfois des _très gros_ ratés), il avait pu arranger les choses, ou faire en sorte que cela ne se termine pas trop mal.

 

C’était la première fois qu’il perdait de façon semble-t-il inévitable, la première fois qu’il se trouvait à la merci de son oncle.

 

La première fois, aussi, qu’il se retrouvait seul sans aucune information sur le monde extérieur.

 

Le première fois qu’il n’avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

 

Les jours avaient passé dans sa prison, toujours les mêmes, et en fait, Hercule avait découvert quelque chose d’affreux seulement cinq minutes après avoir réalisé la raison de sa présence ici.

 

Sa super force avait complètement disparu.

 

Il avait eu beau taper sur les murs, encore, et encore, et _encore_ , cela n’avait rien changé à l’affaire, et ne lui avait servi qu’à se faire mal, et il avait dû amèrement reconnaître que sur ce coup-là, son oncle n’avait pas été idiot.

 

(Contrairement à ce qu’il se passe dans les trois quarts des épisodes de la série, soit dit en passant...)

 

En modifiant la tapisserie, Hadès avait veillé, chose étrange, à ce qu’Hercule conserve sa mémoire, sans doute pour mieux le punir encore, en lui faisant réaliser l’ampleur de sa défaite, mais il lui avait cependant ôté la seule chose qui lui permettrait de le vaincre.

 

(Parce que faut avouer que même si le héros n’était pas stupide, ce n’était pas grâce à son intelligence qu’il avait réussi à vaincre de nombreuses fois le méchant dieu.

 

Dieu qui lui-même avait assez peu utilisé son cerveau également...)

 

Hercule avait dû attendre trois semaines avant d’enfin voir Hadès daigner lui rendre une petite visite de « courtoisie », ruminant sa colère et tâchant de toutes ses forces de trouver un moyen de s’échapper.

 

Hormis le nécessaire pour lui permettre de ne pas mourir, il n’y avait rien dans cette pièce, à part un lit, de quoi se nourrir, boire, quatre murs, et une fenêtre permettant de laisser passer un mince filet de lumière qui essayait de donner l’illusion à Hercule qu’il n’était pas totalement coupé du monde.

 

Il avait mis au moins deux jours entiers avant de réaliser que, ironie suprême, sa prison se trouvait en fait non pas aux Enfers – ce qui aurait été logique pour lui, puisque dans son esprit, Hadès était encore le maître de cet endroit – mais bel et bien au _mont_ _Olympe_.

 

La demeure de sa famille, _sa maison_ , l’endroit où il tentait de retourner en tant que dieu depuis qu’il avait seize ans et qu’il savait qui il était, là où se trouvaient tout ceux à qui il tenait.

 

Il y était enfin, mais sans que cela ne lui serve à rien, puisqu’il était prisonnier de son oncle sans scrupules.

 

Lorsqu’Hadès se décida enfin à venir le voir, Hercule n’en crut pas ses yeux.

 

Hadès...

 

Hé bien, Hadès _ressemblait à Zeus_.

 

Physiquement parlant, il était toujours le même, la peau bleue comme d’habitude, les mêmes yeux, le même visage, rien n’avait changé en somme.

 

À l’exception de deux choses qui, si elles pouvaient sembler être parfaitement anodines au premier abord, ne l’étaient en fait pas du tout.

 

Tout d’abord, à la place de ses cheveux en flammes bleues, il possédait les cheveux blancs autrefois présents sur la tête de Zeus, et à la place de sa tunique sombre, noire et sinistre, il était habillé de la tunique rose pâle que portait d’ordinaire le roi des dieux, à savoir Zeus.

 

À moins que...

 

Quand les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s’assembler dans sa tête, Hercule commença à blêmir.

 

Oh non...

 

Tout mais pas ça !

 

Hadès, qui ne disait toujours rien, restait devant lui, en dehors de la cellule, bien sûr (dont la porte était désormais transparente, grâce à l’action des pouvoirs du dieu), attendant seulement que son neveu comprenne enfin tout ce qu’il avait fait.

 

En voyant le visage de l’ancien dieu se décomposer au fur et à mesure que ce dernier réalisait l’horrible vérité, il se mit à sourire.

 

« Tu as utilisé la tapisserie du destin ! S’exclama Hercule, autant pour s’en assurer que pour tout simplement dire quelque chose. Et tu as pris la place de mon père en tant que roi des dieux.

 

Le sourire mauvais d’Hadès ne fit que s’accentuer.

 

\- Bravo mon cher neveu, tu n’es donc pas si idiot que je le pensais... Et d’ailleurs, encore merci pour l’idée de la tapisserie, c’était très brillant de ta part. Grâce à toi, j’ai pu réussir mon plan de conquête contre les dieux sans avoir seulement à bouger le petit doigt ! À part en changeant la tapisserie bien évidemment...

 

\- Tu ne t’en sortiras pas comme ça ! Les autres dieux finiront bien par se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas, et ils renverseront ta tyrannie !

 

\- Oh, tu crois ? Mais tu oublies une chose, _Hercnul_ _e_ , c’est que j’ai déjà gagné. Sans oublier le fait que, pour eux, cette situation, où c’est moi qui domine le monde, est leur vie, celle qu’ils connaissent depuis toujours. Pourquoi voudraient-ils en changer ?

 

\- Parce que tu es un monstre, Hadès, et parce que personne de sain d’esprit ne pourrait accepter d’être gouverné par toi, et que... »

 

Soudain, une autre chose finit par le frapper.

 

« Attends... Et ma mère ? Héra. Qu’as-tu fait d’elle ? Et qu’as-tu fait de mon père ?

 

\- En ce qui concerne ce cher Zeus, il se trouve là où a toujours été sa place, c’est-à-dire à la mienne ! Il est désormais le malheureux roi des Enfers, tout comme je l’étais pendant ces derniers siècles. Après tout, il trouvait cette place très bonne pour son cher frère, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas l’essayer lui aussi pendant disons, un temps... indéterminé ?

 

Chacun son tour, j’ai envie de dire... Quand à cette chère Héra... Son sourire se fit alors encore plus mauvais qu’avant. Elle est désormais mon épouse heureuse et bien-aimée, qui coule des jours paisibles à mes côtés tout en gouvernant l’univers. C’est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? »

 

Hercule lui lança immédiatement un regard empli de dégoût.

 

« Tu... tu lui as lavé le cerveau ! Tu lui fais penser qu’elle t’aime alors que ce n’est absolument pas le cas ! Tu es un monstre Hadès !

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

\- Tu penses vraiment que c’est en me listant tout mes crimes et faits d’armes que tu vas me faire réaliser que oh, ce que j’ai fait est _terriblement_ _mal_  ? Cause toujours, _Hercnule_ , fit-il, insistant sur le surnom rabaissant. »

 

Son neveu fronça alors les sourcils.

 

« Dis-moi... Pourquoi m’as-tu enfermé ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens toujours ?

 

\- Oh, ne t’en fait pas à ce sujet, tu ne vas rester ici très longtemps, je ne suis pas non plus un idiot fini, j’ai conscience que si jamais tu parvenais à t’enfuir d’ici et à contacter un des dieux de l’Olympe, les choses risqueraient de peut-être mal tourner pour moi... Non, je voulais juste que tu comprennes mieux _tout ce que tu as perdu_. D’ici peu, ne t’en fait pas, je déplacerai ta cellule dans un lieu nouveau, éloigné et inconnu de toi.

 

Et quand à ta seconde question, hé bien... Pour te faire souffrir, bien sûr, toi et ton cher père, qui m’avez toujours empêché d’avoir ce que je voulais !

 

\- Quoi ? Alors ce n’est donc que par vengeance ?

 

\- Bien évidemment. Il y a plusieurs siècles, ton cher père a décidé de m’octroyer les Enfers, dont personne ne voulait, et je n’ai pas eu le choix, j’ai dû accepter ce poste sans pouvoir rien dire. Et maintenant, il est temps pour moi de prendre ma revanche ! »

 

Hercule se figea.

 

Alors, ce n’était donc _que ça_?

 

Juste de la basse haine, qui allait le conduire à condamner tout les autres dieux qui n’y étaient pour rien ?

 

Une autre inquiétude l’envahit alors.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? Tu m’as déjà pris ma vie d’autrefois, mes amis, ma famille, ma super-force, _tout mon monde_. Tu as _gagné_ , qu’est-ce qu’il te faut de plus !

 

Hadès se mit à ricaner d’une manière qu’il croyait sans doute être malfaisante mais qui, du point de vue d’Hercule, ne parvenait en réalité qu’à être ridicule.

 

\- Oh, mais à nouveau, c’est très simple... Je veux te punir pour avoir tenté de t’opposer à moi, et pour m’avoir défié. Quel genre de souverain serais-je donc, si je laissais les traîtres être impunis ? Un piètre roi, de toute évidence.

 

\- En quoi suis-je un traître ?

 

\- Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir, fit le dieu en prenant son menton dans sa main, semblant comme pris dans une intense réflexion, je crois que c’est parce que tu as voulu maintes et maintes fois empêcher mon accession au trône !

 

\- Vraiment ? C’est de la trahison de tenter d’empêcher que tout tourne mal ? C’est nouveau, ça !

 

\- Après tout, peu importe... Ton avis ne compte pas !

 

\- Et donc ? Reprit Hercule, agacé de la manière dont Hadès semblait vouloir faire traîner les choses. Que vas-tu faire de moi ?

 

\- Simplement une minuscule, pitoyable, ridicule petite chose... Je vais te garder en lieu sûr, enfermé, dans un lieu connu de moi seul, et tu y resteras _pour toujours_ , jusqu’à ce que tu t’éteignes. Ce qui, si je ne me trompe pas, et puisque tu es mortel, devrait arriver approximativement d’ici, je ne sais pas... D’ici quatre-vingts ou quatre-vingt-dix ans, à vue de nez. »

 

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Hercule tenta, bouillonnant de rage, de se jeter sur son oncle pour le frapper et lui faire ravaler ses paroles (oubliant temporairement que le dieu ne se trouvait _pas_ dans sa cellule), avant que le dieu, d’un geste à demi-ennuyé, ne renvoie le demi-dieu contre le mur, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour y enchaîner ce dernier grâce aux chaînes qu’il venait tout juste de faire apparaître.

 

« Ah, Hercule, Hercule... Quand comprendras-tu donc que tu ne pourras _jamais_ me battre ? »

 

Dépité, le jeune héros laissa sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine, et Hadès s’autorisa un nouveau sourire victorieux.

 

Alors que le monstre s’apprêtait à s’éloigner et à sortir de la prison, le héros déchu se permit de lui demander une dernière fois :

 

« Pourquoi ?

 

Il ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre.

 

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit. Pour te faire payer toi, et surtout faire payer ton cher père. Après tout, qu’y a-t-il de plus horrible et délicieusement ironique que le fait que _ton père_ , qui t’a _oublié_ , se trouve à la fois si proche et si loin de son cher fils ? Parce qu’après tout, vous vous trouvez dans le même monde... Même si ce n’est plus pour très longtemps !

 

En fait, vous serez bientôt _encore plus proches_ , mais il ne le saura toujours pas ! Et je n’imagine même pas à quel point ça doit être _épouvantable_ pour toi que de savoir _comment_ tout arranger et ne pas pouvoir le faire ! Oh oui, ça c’est très moche... »

 

Hercule grinça des dents, tâchant toujours de se dégager de ses liens, avant de finir par renoncer.

 

Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, maintenant, c’était attendre qu’Hadès le change de cellule.

 

Ce n’est qu’au bout de quelques secondes, quand il sentit que sa vision se brouillait, qu’il réalisa qu’il était en train de pleurer.


	3. Torture familiale.

Dire que les cinq années qui avaient suivi avaient été une promenade de santé pour le jeune héros aurait été un terrible et très grossier mensonge, au vu de sa situation.

 

Une fois qu’Hadès lui avait révélé quel était son dessein maléfique – et très prévisible aussi, on ne va pas se le cacher. Ça faisait au moins vingts épisodes que le dieu bleu et mauvais tentait de s’emparer de l’Olympe par tout les moyens pour en devenir le roi, ce n’était donc pas très bien compliqué à deviner – le nouveau roi des Dieux l’avait changé d’endroit.

 

Et comme il n’était pas du tout un adepte du spectaculaire et du grandiose ou même de la démesure – ha, ha. Tu parles – il avait également décidé de tout bonnement faire ça au grand jour.

 

Histoire de ne rendre son triomphe qu’encore plus éclatant aux yeux de tous.

 

Chargé de chaînes tel Vercingétorix vaincu par Jules César (oups, léger anachronisme, c’est pas encore censé s’être passé, vu qu’on est encore en Grèce Antique... Vous savez quoi, oubliez ça...), Hercule avait été forcé de défiler devant tout l’Olympe au complet, ses parents y compris, et son cœur se serra en voyant son père et sa mère si loin l’un de l’autre, et en voyant à quel point son père avait changé.

 

Physiquement, déjà, puisqu’il arborait désormais le look sombre et terne qui avait autrefois été celui d’Hadès, mais aussi parce que son visage ne reflétait rien si ce n’est une profonde tristesse qu’il ne devait sans doute lui-même pas comprendre complètement.

 

Il avait serré les poings, rageant de se savoir aussi impuissant.

 

Hadès, ne manquant pas son regard empli de colère, lui adressa un nouveau sourire satisfait.

 

Le héros, regardant autour de lui, fronça soudainement les sourcils en constatant, à sa grande stupeur, qu’Athéna était absente, et qu’Aphrodite, assise aux côtés d’Artémis, était étrangement pâle.

 

Quelque chose n’allait pas.

 

(Enfin, en plus de tout ce qui n’allait _déjà_ pas du tout dans cette histoire...)

 

En dehors de cela, tout le monde était présent, et Hercule sentit plus qu’il ne vit toute la délectation qui émanait d’Hadès, alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le trône autrefois occupé par Zeus, accompagné d’Héra qui prit place à côté de lui.

 

« Mes frères, mes sœurs, mes neveux et nièces... Ma chère, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard plein d’amour à Héra, qui y répondit immédiatement avec tendresse, alors qu’il lui faisait un baisemain, ce qui donna véritablement la nausée à Hercule. Si nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour, c’est pour prononcer une sentence contre cet individu. »

 

Hercule aurait voulu hurler, se plaindre, protester, mais en plus de savoir que cela ne serait qu’en pure perte, il en était _véritablement_ incapable.

 

Parce que, juste avant de le mener jusqu’ici, Hadès lui avait pris sa voix.

 

(Oui, comme Ursula avec Ariel dans _La Petite sirène,_ je sais, c’est pas très original, mais au moins, c’est efficace.)

 

N’étant pas idiot, il savait qu’Hercule pouvait encore essayer de se défendre, et sans voix, ben, ça rendait les choses plus compliquées encore.

 

(Comme si elles l’étaient déjà pas assez...)

 

Et il se trouvait là, devant sa famille, sans force, sans possibilité de parler pour se défendre, ou même pour les prévenir de ce qu’il se passait.

 

Il était... _impuissant_ , comme il ne l’avait jamais été avant.

 

Et le fait est que, à cet instant précis, il n’avait aucune idée de comment s’en sortir.

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, sentant une véritable panique l’envahir alors qu’il comprenait réellement à quel point tout était perdu pour lui, il ne parvint même pas à vraiment prêter attention à ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, alors que les dieux discutaient de son sort.

 

Jusqu’à ce que, enfin, Hadès ne prenne la décision finale.

 

« Bien... Puisque nous sommes tous d’accord, allons y... Entend donc ta sentence irrévocable, criminel... Je te condamne à être pour toujours le prisonnier du Tartare ! »

 

Hercule sursauta.

 

(Hadès n’avait-il pas dit qu’il s’agissait d’un lieu inconnu de lui ?

 

Enfin, d’un autre côté, il n’était _jamais_ allé dans le Tartare non plus, donc le fait est que l’endroit lui était effectivement inconnu.)

 

Non... Il n’allait tout de même pas _oser_!

 

Il n’allait pas condamner _son propre neveu_ à vivre dans un tel Enfer !

 

Pas... pas lui ! Il ne le méritait pas !

 

Il sentit ses jambes commencer à trembler, et il finit par s’effondrer à genoux, anéanti.

 

N’importe où ailleurs _dans_ _le_ _monde_ aurait été préférable à cette abomination qu’on appelle le _Tartare_ , n’importe où ailleurs, il aurait pu conserver l’espoir de peut-être parvenir à s’échapper par ses propres moyens, un jour, et à renverser la situation.

 

Mais le _Tartare_! C’était la prison des Titans ! L’endroit dont _personne_ n’était censé pouvoir s’échapper !

 

Là où seuls _les monstres_ se rendaient.

 

Alors qu’il voyait quatre silhouettes menaçantes et gigantesques s’approcher de lui, afin d’exécuter la sentence, il pâlit de plus belle.

 

Parce qu’il s’agissait tout bonnement _des Titans eux-même,_ libérés par Hadès depuis peu, comprit-il alors.

 

« Oh c’est pas vrai, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, chose que personne n’entendit, bien évidemment. »

 

 _Hadès, espèce de salopard,_ pensa-t-il, serrant les poings de plus belle.

 

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que son oncle avait pensé en faisant cela, que cela serait justement l’ironie suprême pour lui _qu’Hercule_ , supposément le héros par excellence, se fasse escorter jusqu’à sa prison par les _Titans_ , eux-même monstres par excellence, et qui s’y étaient autrefois trouvés.

 

Ne protestant même plus, le jeune homme se laissa emporter sans rien dire, lançant un dernier regard de détresse à l’assemblée.

 

Sans qu’aucun d’eux ne comprenne pourquoi, Héra et Zeus sentirent tout deux leur cœur se serrer.

 

_§§§§_

 

En découvrant le Tartare, Hercule leva successivement deux sourcils étonnés.

 

Tout d’abord parce que l’endroit ressemblait à une prison tout à fait normal, un peu comme celle dans laquelle il avait été emprisonné ces derniers temps.

 

Il regarda sa cellule, avant de constater qu’elle était collée à une autre, ce qui lui fit hausser un autre sourcil empli de surprise et de désarroi, quand il réalisa qui l’occupait.

 

 _Athéna_?

 

Ça expliquait sa non-présence à son « procès », si tant est qu’on puisse réellement le qualifier ainsi.

 

Mais, pourquoi était-elle la prisonnière d’Hadès ?

 

Ça n’avait tout simplement _pas de sens_.

 

La déesse quant à elle, était... en piteux état.

 

Sa chouette avait disparu, de même que son casque, ainsi que son armure, et sa robe était en lambeaux, son visage arborant la même expression de désespoir complet que celui de Zeus.

 

Le plus surprenant dans tout ça, en réalité, c’était surtout le fait que la déesse emprisonnée _n’était même pas attachée_!

 

Cela pouvait vouloir dire qu’Hadès était stupide (ce qui aurait pu être une hypothèse valable dans d’autres circonstances) mais l’autre possibilité qui lui vint rapidement à l’esprit était, elle, encore plus terrifiante.

 

Si Athéna n’était retenue par aucun lien, cela devait signifier qu’Hadès n’avait même pas eu besoin de le faire, et donc qu’elle était _déjà vaincue_.

 

Il frissonna et se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver à sa tante pour que les choses en arrivent là.

 

Ce qui le conduisit à se demander ce qui adviendrait de lui s’il demeurait lui-même dans cet endroit pendant une période indéterminée.

 

Il n’allait pas tarder à le savoir...

 

_§§§§_

 

Il était excessivement tard (ou tôt, selon le point de vue adopté) quand Hadès pénétra pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans la cellule d’Athéna.

 

La déesse de la guerre, de la paix, de la _sagesse_.

 

Et qui pourtant, n’avait rien vu venir.

 

Comme chacun d’entre eux, en fait.

 

Et Hercule, aussi absurde cela puisse sembler, se sentait foutrement _responsable_ de toute cette situation.

 

Si lui et Icare n’avaient pas eu envie de jouer à Dieu sans y être autorisés – et surtout pour un motif aussi futile – si ils n’avaient pas été aussi... _stupide_ _s_ _,_ Hadès n’aurait pas eu connaissance de l’existence de cette tapisserie, et il ne se serait rien passé de néfaste.

 

Quand il vit Hadès se planter devant la porte transparente de la cellule de sa tante, Hercule se leva immédiatement de son lit. En raison de son mutisme forcé, et de l’expression de totale désolation inscrite sur le visage de la déesse déchue, il n’avait même pas essayé de seulement _communiquer_.

 

En fait, il n’avait ni papier ni crayon qui auraient pu seulement lui permettre de tenter de _dire_ quelque chose.

 

Alors il s’était tout simplement résigné au silence.

 

Silence qu’Hadès semblait bien décidé à briser.

 

Tout comme il avait, semble-t-il, déjà brisé Athéna.

 

La déesse releva lentement la tête, sentant sa présence.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux Hadès ?

 

Le dieu laissa un profond agacement transparaître sur son visage.

 

\- Ah, Athéna... Tu m’as causé bien des soucis, tu le sais.

 

\- Tu m’en vois navrée, répliqua la jeune femme avec un ton sec qui prouvait le contraire.

 

\- Oh, mais cela, j’en suis... certain, ironisa-t-il. »

 

Le fait qu’elle ne se souvienne plus de rien ne l’empêchait pas d’être encore elle-même, et de vouloir se battre contre lui, ce qui l’agaçait énormément.

 

Elle aurait dû accepter son sort comme les autres, ne voyait-elle donc pas que c’était la meilleure chose à faire ?

 

Mais de toute manière, sa nièce avait toujours été abominablement têtue...

 

« Alors ? Redemanda-t-elle avec agacement.

 

\- Oh, mais rien, rien du tout, seulement... une petite chose, rien de plus... Que tu acceptes enfin le marché que je te propose.

 

\- N’y compte même pas. »

 

Le regard d’Hadès se chargea de flammes.

 

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir discuter de cela _avec moi_? Ne suis-je pas désormais ton dieu, _ton roi_?

 

\- Tu n’es rien d’autre qu’un tyran ! »

 

Malgré tout les efforts d’Hadès pour la faire changer d’avis, pour changer son esprit, cela n’avait rien donné. Il avait retissé la tapisserie encore, et encore, au moins une demie-douzaine de fois, afin de lui retirer toute envie de se révolter contre lui, mais ça n’avait pas marché.

 

Apparemment, cette tapisserie, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne pouvait pas changer la nature profonde des gens, seulement leur donner l’illusion qu’ils étaient différents.

 

Sauf que sa nièce, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, réussissait encore à se défaire en partie de l’emprise de la tapisserie.

 

« Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, n’aurais-tu donc pas oublié un léger, petit, mini détail ? Demanda-t-il avec un air faussement pensif, avant de reprendre. Ah oui, c’est vrai ! Je t’ai ôté tes pouvoirs ! »

 

Athéna serra les poings, et Hercule blêmit d’horreur, n’osant croire ce qu’il entendait à l’instant même.

 

Hadès n’avait tout de même pas _osé_ faire ça, pas vrai ?

 

Alors quoi, après l’avoir réduit, lui, à être un simple demi-dieu et ensuite un simple mortel sans force physique divine, il avait _volé_ ses pouvoirs à Athéna ?

 

Sa propre nièce ?

 

Mais... comment ?

 

« Qu’est-ce ça change à quoi que ce soit ? Reprit Athéna d’un ton sec.

 

\- Rends toi donc à l’évidence, ma chère, tu ne peux rien contre moi, et il serait à la fois futile et stupide de ta part d’essayer de me vaincre _sans pouvoirs_ et surtout _sans armée_.

 

Athéna le fusilla du regard, ne pouvant malgré tout pas prétendre qu’il avait tort.

 

\- Et donc ? Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?

 

\- C’est très simple. Je t’absous de tout tes... _crimes_ , et toi, en échange, tu me promets d’arrêter ta... crise d’adolescence, je dirais. »

 

Sa _quoi_?

 

Hercule n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 

Est-ce que c’était une blague ?

 

Comment. Osait. Il ?

 

Il regarda Athéna, estomaqué, espérant qu’elle n’accepterait en aucun cas sa « proposition ».

 

« Tu peux toujours courir, lui répondit la déesse déchue, et Hercule ressentit alors un terrible soulagement, se mettant à espérer qu’il pourrait peut-être trouver une alliée en elle dans cet Enfer.

 

Ce qu’il ignorait encore, c’était jusqu’où la vilenie de son oncle pouvait aller, il frissonna en même temps qu’Athéna en voyant le coin des lèvres de celui-ci se retrousser en un sourire démoniaque et sadique.

 

Il avait un plan pour contrer ça, bien évidemment.

 

\- Certes oui, pourquoi pas, mais dans ce cas-là, tu oublies cette chère Aphrodite... Qu’adviendra-t-il donc d’elle si tu restes ici ? Et que ferais-je donc d’elle une fois que tu seras officiellement reconnue comme étant une traîtresse ? Je pourrais alors la donner en mariage à Héphaïstos ou à Arès, comme tu le sais, ils sont tout les deux follement amoureux d’elle... Ou peut-être même pourrais-je lui faire épouser les deux... Après tout, tu ne serais plus officiellement sa compagne, non ?

 

\- Tu n’oserais pas ! Tu n’oserais pas... la donner en mariage à _deux hommes qu’elle n’aime pas_! C’est moi qu’elle aime ! Tu n’oserais pas nous faire ça !

 

\- Ce que tu n’as toujours pas compris, ma chère Athéna, _c’est que je suis près à tout_. »

 

Hercule ne le savait que trop bien, et, en voyant la jeune femme finalement courber la tête après quelques minutes de réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête, celle qui avait été la seule à résister abandonnant complètement la lutte, le jeune héros comprit immédiatement _que tout était perdu_.

 

Impuissant, sans force, sans voix, sans même aucune raison _valable_ à donner à Athéna pour l’empêcher de conclure ce pacte infâme qui allait sans qu’elle le sache l’emprisonner encore plus entre les griffes du tout aussi infâme dieu, Hercule se contenta de regarder la scène, les yeux emplis de désespoir.

 

Peut-être que cela fut à ce moment _précis_ qu’il comprit que toute résistance était définitivement _inutile_.

 

Il vit la déesse désormais muette, abattue elle aussi par la situation, marcher derrière le dieu, sortant de sa cellule, redevenant peu à peu celle qu’elle était autrefois, alors qu’il lui rendait sa chouette, son casque, son armure, qu’il redonnait un peu de lustre à sa tenue, qu’il lui rendait sa liberté et sa _dignité_.

 

Elle avait honte, honte d’avoir cédé, elle sentait le regard pesant de ce jeune homme qu’elle ne connaissait pas sur elle, mais de toute évidence, il ne pouvait être qu’une victime d’Hadès, comme elle, et elle lui demanda pardon intérieurement de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, elle lui demanda de lui pardonner d’avoir été _lâche_.

 

Il n’en voulait pas à Athéna, c’était seulement _Hadès_ qu’il haïssait.

 

Et lui-même également, pour avoir été aussi _idiot_.

 

Une fois que la déesse eut quitté le Tartare, Hadès, triomphant, se tourna vers Hercule qui faisait d’immense efforts pour ne pas s’écrouler sur le sol, et ne pas s’effondrer, ne _surtout pas_ lui donner ce plaisir.

 

« Oh, et surtout, ne t’en fait pas, « Herc le nul », pour la potentielle culpabilité de ta tante quant à ce qu’elle vient de faire et _d’abandonner_. D’ici peu, elle ne se souviendra même plus qu’elle a été enfermée ici, elle ne saura même pas qu’elle t’a croisée, une fois que j’aurais de nouveau modifié cette chère tapisserie du destin que tu m’as si gentiment montré !

 

Hercule grinça tellement fort des dents qu’il parvint presque à se faire mal dans le processus.

 

Parce que, continua-t-il, feignant d’ignorer la douleur de son neveu, alors qu’il s’en délectait, maintenant qu’elle a accepté les choses telles qu’elles sont, hé bien... Je peux faire ce que je veux de son esprit ! Je n’ai plus aucun obstacle devant moi ! Félicitations, mon cher neveu, on peut dire que tu es un héros hors pair ! »

 

C’est sur ces mots qu’il le laissa, et, une fois qu’Hadès fut sortit, Hercule s’autorisa enfin à s’écrouler sur le sol, à genoux, désemparé, complètement brisé.

 

(Ce qu’Hadès se garda bien de dire à Hercule, c’est que c’était la dernière fois qu’il pouvait utiliser la tapisserie, puisque, à force de la traficoter de trop nombreuses fois, il avait, disons, atteint son « cotas » de changements, en quelque sorte.)

 

Il hurla continuellement durant les cinq heures qui suivirent, en pure perte, évidemment, puisqu’il n’avait plus aucun moyen de se faire entendre.

 

(Et quand bien même il y serait parvenu, qui aurait bien voulu l’aider ?)

 

Alors que le jeune héros hurlait sa rage et son désespoir, Héra et Zeus ne purent s’empêcher d’être tout deux pris d’un terrible et glacial frissonnement dont ils ne comprirent pas l’origine ni la cause.

 


	4. Douleur et destruction.

Les cinq années qui suivirent la captivité d’Hercule ne furent pas très... joyeuses pour lui.

 

En plus de la perte de sa super force, il s’était rendu compte d’une autre chose au moins tout aussi désagréable.

 

Dans le Tartare, il n’avait pas la moindre possibilité de s’entraîner, et donc d’espérer garder un bon niveau au combat, au cas où il parviendrait à sortir et devrait donc combattre.

 

Une cellule trop petite et qui se rétrécissait autour de lui à chaque fois qu’il tentait de faire quoi que ce soit de trop physique, et qui prenait d’ailleurs semble-t-il un malin plaisir à le _narguer_ à chaque fois qu’il essayait.

 

Et cinq années se passèrent ainsi.

 

Cinq années de solitude, de douleur, d’horreur.

 

Cinq années d’ennui, de culpabilité, de tentatives désespérées pour ne pas abandonner, et se dire futilement _qu’il n’était pas trop tard_ , que rien n’était joué, cinq années à encore tenter d’être un héros.

 

Cinq années pendant lesquelles il s’affaiblissait de plus en plus, perdant ses forces jour après jour, et ce même s’il était assez nourri par Hadès, le fait est qu’il était de plus en plus mal en point, ses muscles commençant également peu à peu à fondre les uns après les autres, faute d’entraînementset d’efforts régulier.

 

La seule chose qu’Hadès ne lui fit pas endurer, ce fut la torture physique, enfin, pas au sens propre du moins.

 

Pas de coups de fouet, ou de moments passés à le frapper pendant des heures, pas d’effusion de sang, c’est vrai, mais cela ne l’avait pas empêché de le faire souffrir.

 

Il avait fait en sorte de dépêcher Peur et Terreur, les fils d’Arès (et qui étaient toujours aussi cons) jusqu'à la cellule d’Hercule, afin de permettre à ces derniers, qui avaient bien besoin d’exercice, de se « dépenser ».

 

Ce qui s’était traduit en eux tabassant le pauvre héros sans force, et, en tant que demis-dieux avec une grande force, ils n’avaient pu que réussir à le mettre rapidement K.O, le jeune héros s’affaiblissant encore plus qu’avant, ne pouvant même pas se défendre.

 

Oui, ce ne fut en aucun cas une partie de plaisir.

 

Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que la tapisserie avait été changée, et Hercule n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même.

 

Il ignorait encore que d’ici peu, les choses tourneraient enfin à son avantage.

 

_§§§§_

 

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée pour Cassandre, voyante renommée et parfaitement heureuse.

 

Les bras croisés, le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda la devanture de l’amphithéâtre du lycée Prométhée, sur laquelle se trouvait une sobre banderole où était inscrite la même inscription que sur le poster accroché dans sa chambre d’hôtel.

 

La preuve, non pas de son succès, mais de la _reconnaissance_ de son travail, de son don, était écrit juste devant ses yeux, et elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu’à cet instant.

 

« Oh, Cassandre, je suis ravi de vous revoir, la salua le directeur Parenthésis, souriant de revoir son ancienne élève revenir là où elle avait été si insignifiante autrefois, alors qu’elle était désormais tellement... renommée, et célèbre.

 

\- Moi de même, directeur, fit-elle, toujours souriante. »

 

Oui, elle se sentait heureuse, tellement heureuse.

 

« Quand est-ce que la conférence commence ? Demanda-t-elle au directeur.

 

\- D’ici... deux ou trois heures, je dirais.

 

\- Bien, très bien, fit-elle avec un sourire nerveux. Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, essayant de se rassurer. »

 

Le directeur lui offrit un sourire empli de fierté.

 

« J’en suis sûr. »

 

En attendant que la conférence débute, elle se décida à aller se promener un peu dans l’agora, surtout en réalisant qu’une foire était en ce moment même organisée à Athènes.

 

Cela faisait... au moins des années qu’elle n’était pas revenue à Athènes.

 

Une fois qu’Hadès lui avait enfin permis d’exercer son don d’une bonne manière, elle était rapidement devenue la coqueluche de toute la Grèce, et elle était reconnue par tous comme ayant des prédictions toujours justes.

 

Alors qu’elle voyait un type qui traversait les cieux, une paire d’ailes factices sur le dos, elle sursauta, surprise, avant que le jeune homme en question ne se pose à côté d’elle.

 

« Salut Cassandre, comment tu vas ?

 

\- Oh, salut Icare ! Répondit-t-elle, reconnaissant son ancien camarade de classe et « ami ». Parfaitement bien, et toi ? »

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

« Hé bien, tout va bien pour moi, je suis un maître pilote désormais, et je m’éclate. Et toi ?

 

\- Je ne te cacherais pas que ça me va parfaitement de ne plus être prise pour la folle de service...

 

Il sourit.

 

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, ça me plaît aussi de ne plus être vu comme le taré qui court après le soleil, mais comme celui qui peut enfin voler pour de vrai, et apprendre aux autres à le faire. C’était sympa de te revoir, mais j’ai des trucs à faire. Allez, à plus ! »

 

Il s’envola alors de nouveau, et Cassandre, en voyant ça, en voyant à quel point il semblait être épanoui dans ce qu’il faisait, ne put s’empêcher de penser que oui, leur vie était _parfaite_.

 

_§§§§_

 

Bien sûr, tout n’était pas toujours parfait non plus, puisque, alors que Cassandre continuait d’errer sans but précis dans le centre-ville d’Athènes, elle vit avec surprise un véritable commando de centaures envahir la cité, mené par... _Tempête_  ?

 

Qu’est-ce que... _quoi_  ?

 

Cassandre fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose n’allait pas dans cette situation.

 

Depuis quand... depuis quand Tempête était devenue la chef des centaures ? Elle, une guerrière amazone fière, forte et indépendante, pourquoi diable était-elle ici ?

 

L’ancienne élève du lycée Prométhée était tombée bien bas, se dit-elle avec tristesse, alors que son commando se faisait rapidement arrêter par le héros Achille (ramené à son ancien état de forme par Hadès), qui mit en déroute toute « l’armée » de centaures, alors que Tempête s’enfuyait de façon absolument pas héroïque.

 

« Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ici Tempête ? Demanda la voyante avec sévérité à l’ancienne guerrière. »

 

Bien décidée à en savoir plus, elle l’avait suivie discrètement, alors qu’Achille livrait les centaures aux autorités compétentes, à savoir le chef de la garde, Chipaclès.

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec sécheresse.

 

Cassandre leva les yeux au ciel.

 

Elle n’avait jamais réellement apprécié Tempête, il est vrai, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle souhaitait son malheur non plus.

 

\- La dernière fois qu’on s’est vues, tu terminais ton cursus scolaire de façon correcte, et tu étais destinée à devenir reine des amazones, et une puissante guerrière. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’es arrivé ?

 

Tempête soupira, tentant de se débarrasser de la boue dont elle était désormais couverte.

 

\- Ma mère a été renversée suite à un putsch, nous avons été obligés, moi, elle et mon père, de fuir, et disons que... c’est tout ce que j’ai trouvé à faire.

 

\- Vraiment ? N’y avait-il donc rien d’autre que tu pouvais faire ?

 

L’amazone la fusilla du regard.

 

\- Je suis la fille d’une reine déchue ! Bien sûr que non, je n’ai rien trouvé d’autre ! J’ai essayé, pourtant, essayé de ne pas devenir une moins que rien, j’ai essayé de trouver quelque chose de digne à faire, mais maintenant, c’est ce que je suis. J’aimerais pouvoir rendre mes parents fiers, mais tu sais quoi ? J’en suis incapable ! Et je ne suis plus _rien_. Juste une paria, qui règne sur une armée de centaures pour la simple et bonne raison qu’ils sont suffisamment _idiots_ pour ne pas réussir à se gouverner eux-même.

 

\- Alors, si je comprends bien, fit Cassandre, tu as bel et bien renoncé à tout ton honneur, et à toute ta dignité. C’est bien triste.

 

La guerrière déchue haussa les épaules.

 

\- Je n’ai pas d’autre choix. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser, il faut que j’aille libérer tout mon escadron. »

 

Alors que Tempête s’éloignait, Cassandre sentit une profonde tristesse lui serrer le cœur.

 

_§§§§_

 

La foire d’Athènes était réellement immense.

 

Circé profitait de la foule pour tranquillement se promener dans la ville. Elle aperçut brièvement que la voyante Cassandre était là également, mais elle l’ignora.

 

Elle aurait très bien pu lui demander ce qu’elle voyait pour son avenir, mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

 

Une vie de sorcière solitaire, fille de sorcière, condamnée à être toujours mal vue à cause de ses pouvoirs, seule _pour toujours_.

 

Personne ici ne savait qui elle était, en fait, elle avait quitté son île quelques heures plus tôt sans la permission de son père ou de sa tante (sa mère avait été tuée des années plus tôt, _parce qu’elle était sorcière_ , et parce que les gens avaient encore tendance à confondre créatures magiques et monstres génocidaires assoiffés de sang), et c’était tant mieux, sinon elle n’aurait jamais pu en sortir.

 

C’était la première fois qu’elle venait à Athènes, et, par précaution, elle s’était rendue dans la ville sans son bâton, afin de ne pas trop attirer l’attention, ce qui signifiait qu’elle n’avait aucun moyen d’utiliser ses pouvoirs.

 

Elle ressentait un mélange de joie, d’excitation et de peur à l’idée de faire quelque chose d’interdit (puisque les membres de sa famille avaient beaucoup trop peur pour elle pour accepter de la laisser sortir), et elle se trouvait être complètement ignorante de ce qu’il pouvait se passer dans ce genre d’endroit.

 

Curieuse, elle continua de regarder la foire qui s’animait de plus en plus, et, attirée par une voix forte, elle se décida à suivre la foule jusqu’à un endroit où, semble-t-il, quelque chose d’incroyable était en train d’être montré à la vue de tous.

 

Jouant doucement des coudes pour se rapprocher de l’estrade, la jeune sorcière se figea soudainement alors qu’elle voyait effectivement ce qui était montré.

 

À savoir, une jeune femme humaine dont la particularité était de posséder une chevelure faite de serpents, et qui avait un bandeau sur les yeux.

 

Serpents qui étaient, d’ailleurs... _morts_.

 

Circé blêmit.

 

La jeune femme en question était une _gorgone_.

 

Un monstre, disait les gens.

 

Mais Circé, elle, était vue comme un monstre à cause de ses pouvoirs, et n’était donc en aucun cas de cet avis.

 

Vêtue d’une robe violette, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains coiffés en chignon et qui auraient pu être superbes, si on n’y avait pas trouvé ça et là des serpents absolument terrifiants, enfin, qui l’auraient été, s’ils n’avaient pas été _décédés_.

 

Tétanisée, Circé ne put que regarder sans bouger le « présentateur » commencer son petit discours, présentant son « monstre », enfermé dans une cage, et qui ne bougeait absolument pas.

 

Elle était terriblement jolie, mais la seule chose à laquelle Circé prêtait attention à cet instant, c’était à l’air de profonde tristesse qui émanait de son visage.

 

Ses yeux étaient toujours dissimulés à la foule, mais Circé avait la quasi-certitude que, si elle avait croisé son regard, elle aurait constaté que la jeune femme était en train de pleurer.

 

L’homme présent sur l’estrade et assez proche de la cage recommença alors à parler, et Circé ne put s’empêcher de frissonner.

 

« Approchez tous, mesdames et messieurs, et admirez par vous-même le terrible monstre qui a été vaincu par le héros Achille en personne ! »

 

Non loin de Circé, Philoctète, satyre et désormais concierge au lycée Prométhée après avoir tenté sans succès de devenir entraîneur de héros, ne put s’empêcher de soupirer.

 

Oh, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir entraîner Achille et être celui qui l’aurait mené au sommet !

 

Mais cela n’était qu’un vain rêve, malheureusement.

 

« Oui, renchérit l’homme de plus belle, ayant compris qu’il avait déjà capté l’attention de son audience, vous ne rêvez pas ! C’est bel et bien elle, la Gorgone en personne ! Débarrassée de son apparence inhumaine par le grand héros Achille, c’est vrai, mais, toujours aussi monstrueuse, ajouta-t-il, pointant sa cane sans délicatesse sur les serpents morts qui ornaient la chevelure sombre de Méduse, et Circé fut remplie d’un profond sentiment de dégoût face à cette scène.

 

Comment pouvaient-ils oser s’auto-congratuler de la sorte ?

 

Comment pouvaient-ils qualifier de monstre une personne aussi... _inoffensive_ que la jeune femme qui se trouvait là, enfermée, et sans défense ?

 

Comment osaient-ils être eux-même aussi _monstrueux_?

 

« Ce monstre féroce, continua-t-il en en rajoutant clairement, que vous voyez à présent devant vos yeux possède la capacité de vous pétrifier uniquement avec la force de son regard ! »

 

Des murmures horrifiés traversèrent alors la foule, tandis que Circé commençait peu à peu à se dire que ce n’était pas pour rien si la gorgone avait les yeux bandés, et ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire l’horrifiait terriblement.

 

« Oui, en effet, je vous l’accorde, c’est véritablement _terrifiant_ , déclara-t-il avec un sourire amusé, que Circé voulait lui arracher du visage. Cependant, ne vous en faites pas, les rassura-t-il en ôtant le bandeau des yeux de la pauvre jeune femme toujours aussi tétanisée, qui, à la longue, avait bien dû malgré elle s’habituer à être montrée de la sorte en spectacle de façon très régulière, son pouvoir n’est plus actif depuis bien longtemps. »

 

La foule fut alors traversée par un véritable cri de surprise – et d’horreur – alors que la gorgone, bien malgré elle, ouvrait enfin les yeux.

 

Et que tous réalisaient alors la raison de la perte de son pouvoir.

 

Et que Circé comprenait également que la gorgone n’était pas en train de pleurer, parce qu’elle ne pouvait tout simplement _plus le faire_.

 

Et ce, pour une raison très simple.

 

_On lui avait arraché les yeux._

 

Circé ne dût véritablement qu’à son sang-froid le fait de ne pas hurler directement face à tant d’horreur.

 

Elle sentit une forte nausée l’envahir, ainsi qu’un froid glacial.

 

Confrontée à trop d’horreur d’un seul coup, elle fit la seule chose qu’elle ne faisait jamais et qui lui parut sur le moment être la seule chose sensée à faire.

 

Elle fuit à toute jambes.

 


	5. Ceux qui sont heureux et ceux qui souffrent.

Quand Cassandre entra dans l’amphithéâtre de son ancien lycée, elle s’aperçut avec joie que ce dernier était plein à craquer.

 

Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire, ne parvenait pas encore à se convaincre que c’était _réel_.

 

Il y avait au moins une centaine de personnes là, devant elle, qui étaient là pour l’écouter _elle_.

 

Cela faisait déjà deux années qu’elle donnait continuellement des conférences sur la voyance, qu’elle faisait des prédictions et qu’elle lisait l’avenir des gens qui venaient la voir, et elle aurait dû y être habituée, à force de voir les gens l’écouter pour de vrai et _la croire_.

 

Mais le fait est que, après avoir passé des années solitaires et tristes sans être jamais crue par personne, cela lui semblait toujours autant être un véritable miracle, dont elle remerciait Hadès chaque jour qui passait.

 

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu laisser toute cette gloire lui monter à la tête, mais par chance, Cassandre était une jeune femme avec la tête sur les épaules, et le fait est qu’elle n’avait jamais tiré aucun orgueil de son don, seulement de la joie.

 

Bien que désormais rompue à ce type d’exercice, un frisson mêlé de peur et aussi d’un peu de stress la saisissait toujours avant qu’elle ne commence à parler, elle posa donc un rapide regard sur ses notes, afin de se raccrocher à ce qu’elle connaissait de mieux.

 

« Avant toute chose, je voudrais vous remercier d’être venus ici pour m’écouter. Vous n’avez pas idée d’à quel point ça compte pour moi, surtout dans cet endroit précis, d’un point de vue symbolique notamment. Mais, assez parlé de moi, venons en à ce pour quoi nous sommes venus ici... »

 

(Bien, n’étant pas spécialiste de ce genre de grand discours, et ne m’y connaissant absolument pas en voyance, disons qu’on va passer ce passage, parce que sinon, ça risque de devenir long et chiant, et ce texte est de toute façon déjà beaucoup trop long...)

 

La conférence, qui dura entre deux et trois heures, se passa parfaitement bien, comme à l’ordinaire, et Cassandre se sentait de plus en plus heureuse, en voyant à quel point elle était réellement _utile_ , désormais, comme elle avait toujours voulu l’être.

 

Une fois qu’elle eut fini de parler, et qu’elle eut répondu à la plupart des questions posées, Cassandre, désormais épuisée (d’avoir parlé pendant presque quatre heures, _sans pause_ , je précise), décida de faire une pause, avant l’inévitable moment des autographes à signer.

 

(Parce que oui, en tant que voyante la plus renommée de Grèce – avec la Pythie de Delphes, bien sûr, qui devait la dépasser de peu, avec Tirésias – elle avait de nombreux fans, qui voulaient l’entendre parler voyance ET également avoir un parchemin-poster dédicacé par elle, un peu comme d’autres voulaient _absolument_ en avoir un d’Ulysse ou d’Orphée.

 

Après tout, elle était celle qui avait prédit l’effondrement de l’Atlantide et l’avait empêché grâce à ses visions, c’était une véritable héroïne en plus d’être une célébrité, évidemment que les gens l’admiraient !)

 

Une fois la pause faite, elle se prépara à affronter la foule de gens venus la voir et qui l’attendaient encore après environ une demie-heure d’attente, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur de voir qu’autant de gens avaient envie de discuter avec elle.

 

Quand elle était encore au lycée Prométhée, que personne n’était ami avec elle – à part peut-être Icare ou Hélène ou Galatée – et que personne ne croyait jamais en ses prédictions et que tous la pensaient folle, la chose qui lui avait le plus pesé était très certainement la solitude.

 

Et maintenant, elle en avait la réelle certitude, _elle ne serait plus jamais seule_.

 

Que les choses soient bien claires, elle n’avait pas d’amis.

 

Étant toujours en déplacement, demandée de _partout_ , elle n’avait jamais réussi à se fixer pour de vrai dans un endroit en particulier, elle n’avait pas d’amis régulier à proprement parler, en fait, elle n’avait pas non plus eu de petite amie depuis... des lustres.

 

Depuis son départ quasi-définitif d’Athènes, en réalité.

 

Même si il est vrai qu’elle revenait toujours vers Athènes régulièrement, pour une raison qu’elle-même ignorait encore.

 

C’était sa ville, son foyer, et qu’elle le veuille ou non, c’était bel et bien sa _maison_.

 

Elle savait qu’elle y reviendrait toujours.

 

Alors qu’elle enchaînait les dédicaces et les discussions rapides les unes après les autres, elle finit par tomber sur une personne qu’elle ne connaissait que trop : Galatée.

 

Cassandre se força à lui sourire, avant d’être saisie d’un nouveau mal de crâne inopiné, tandis qu’un flash d’images qu’elle ne comprenait pas passait devant ses yeux.

 

_« Je m’appelle Galatée, et je viens d’être créée par Aphrodite, et j’aimerais comprendre ce que c’est que d’être humaine. Et j’aimerais avoir une amie, aussi._

 

_\- Je suis Cassandre, voyante misanthrope et cynique, très douée pour prédire des catastrophes sans être jamais écoutée, et je suis très forte également pour faire fuir les gens loin de moi. Je suppose qu’on peut raisonnablement tenter être amies. »_

 

_Si il y avait bien une autre chose pour laquelle Cassandre était douée, c’était pour tomber amoureuse des filles avec lesquelles elle n’avait absolument aucune chance, et Galatée ne faisait pas exception._

 

 _En fait, peu de temps avant que la tapisserie ne soit changée, elle avait pensé à ses sentiments grandissants pour Galatée, et elle avait maudit son don maudit qui l’empêchait de se rapprocher des gens autant qu’elle le voudrait_.

 

_Elle se demandait ce que cela ferait, si jamais elle n’était plus maudite._

 

 _Elle se demandait ce que cela faisait, d’être_ heureuse _._

 

Reprenant ses esprits, Cassandre secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils, juste avant que la douleur ne s’évanouisse enfin. Et les images ainsi que les souvenirs disparurent alors complètement de son esprit.

 

« Salut Galatée, fit-elle avec un sourire poli à la véritable pile électrique qui se trouvait en face d’elle, sautant d’excitation.

 

\- Hey, salut Cassandre, lui répondit l’autre jeune femme avec un sourire nerveux et timide. »

 

Cassandre aimait bien Galatée.

 

Avant que la première ne devienne une voyante reconnue et adulée, elles avaient été amies, et la deuxième était devenue quant à elle une fameuse sculptrice d’Athènes, reconnue par tous comme ayant un don exceptionnel.

 

Et Cassandre devait l’admettre, elle avait eu un sérieux crush sur elle, avant, quand elles étaient encore étudiantes au lycée Prométhée, mais ça, c’était _avant_ , quand elles étaient encore proches l’une de l’autre.

 

Cela faisait des années qu’elle ne l’avait pas vue, et, si cela lui faisait effectivement quelque chose de la recroiser, c’était tout.

 

Rien de plus.

 

Elle n’était pas _encore_ autant amoureuse d’elle qu’elle avait pu l’être avant, voyons, vous vous faites des idées...

 

Enfin, ça, c’était ce qu’elle essayait de se faire croire à elle-même.

 

Ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’est que Galatée avait suivi de très près ses derniers déplacements (pas non plus au point de la suivre _partout_ où elle se rendait, non, ce n’était pas elle la psychopathe/harceleuse de l’histoire, demandez à Icare si vous voulez un personnage de ce genre), et elle savait déjà que son ancienne amie/crush allait revenir à Athènes.

 

Ah, oui, et bien évidemment, elle était toujours autant amoureuse d’elle.

 

Tout ça pour dire que c’était pas gagné.

 

Tout allait bien...

 

_§§§§_

 

En Olympe, l’atmosphère était festive.

 

Hadès, qui venait tout juste d’aller voir les Titans qui gardaient une partie de la tapisserie du destin en Olympe (puisqu’il avait divisé celle-ci en deux, la tapisserie en elle-même se trouvant aux Enfers, tandis que les aiguilles qui permettaient de la modifier se trouvaient sous bonne garde en Olympe), était très satisfait de la situation.

 

Son neveu était tout aussi mal en point qu’avant, bien que toujours vivant, ce qui comblait son sens du sadisme et sa cruauté, et Athéna s’était enfin rendue compte cinq années plus tôt qu’il valait mieux l’avoir lui pour tyran plutôt que d’avoir le chaos à la place.

 

Oui, tout était parfait, y compris la fête somptueuse qu’il organisait à l’instant même, et où tout les dieux étaient conviés, son frère Zeus y compris.

 

Enfin... _surtout_ son frère Zeus, en fait, à qui il voulait montrer de façon éclatante son ostensible victoire.

 

Oui, Hadès, roi de l’Olympe et dieu des dieux était parfaitement heureux, et on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de tout le monde.

 

Zeus, lui, déprimait clairement.

 

Il haïssait son travail aux Enfers.

 

Il était méprisé de tout les dieux, enfin, presque, seules Artémis, Aphrodite et Athéna témoignaient parfois un peu d’une quelconque gentillesse à son égard, et ça, c’était uniquement quand elles se souvenaient de son existence.

 

Et il avait un autre problème.

 

Il était désespérément amoureux d’Héra, la femme d’Hadès, donc la femme de son frère, donc, il était amoureux de la seule femme qu’il ne pourrait _jamais_ avoir, qu’il ne pourrait _jamais_ aimer librement, et ça le tuait.

 

C’était la femme _de son frère_ , et lui, il l’aimait, et il _la désirait_!

 

Quel genre d’immonde personne était-il donc devenu ?

 

Il se haïssait pour ça, et ce soir, cela ne faisait qu’empirer, alors qu’il la voyait en face de lui, assise à côté d’Hadès, et elle était si belle, si joyeuse, si drôle, si...

 

Tellement _elle_ - _même_.

 

C’était pour ça qu’il en était tombé amoureux, pour ça qu’il se sentait brûler de jalousie, que ses cheveux n’étaient plus que flammes en ce moment, et qu’il serrait les poings au point de se faire physiquement mal, et _oh, comme il se haïssait_.

 

Devant lui, Héra continuait de sourire, et, s’il n’avait pas été autant aveuglé par sa propre tristesse, sans doute aurait-il compris que ce sourire était en partie mensonger, tout comme son propre faux sourire.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle était heureuse.

 

Elle en était sure, elle était _heureuse_.

 

Elle l’était forcément.

 

Elle devait l’être, pas vrai ?

 

Son mari à ses côtés, et sa famille autour d’elle, oui, elle en était certaine, _elle était vraiment heureuse_.

 

Mais, si c’était vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il à chaque fois qu’elle voyait Zeus près d’elle, pourquoi avait-elle eu si mal quand elle avait vu ce jeune inconnu être condamné par son mari à être enfermé pour toujours dans le Tartare ?

 

Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation qu’il lui manquait quelque chose pour être parfaitement heureuse, pourquoi sentait-elle encore qu’on lui avait comme _arraché_ quelque chose de terriblement _important_  ?

 

Éloignant ces sombres pensées, elle se décida à apprécier la fête, ainsi que la main qu’Hadès avait posé quelques secondes plus tôt sur sa cuisse, ce qui lui permit à la fois de détourner son attention de sa propre mélancolie, et de comprendre assez rapidement qu’il avait envie d’elle.

 

Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

 

Après tout, il était son époux légitime, il l’aimait et elle l’aimait, ils se désiraient l’un l’autre, donc c’était parfaitement naturel !

 

 _Pas vrai_?

 

La main du roi des dieux se fit plus insistante encore, la détournant encore plus de ses sombres et amères réflexions, et elle lui en était reconnaissante, car elle devait bien admettre qu’elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, et de toutes façon, la fête allait bientôt se terminer, alors, autant qu’ils filent de suite !

 

Ne prêtant plus aucune attention à Zeus, perdant tout intérêt pour tout ce qui n’était pas son époux, elle jeta à ce dernier un regard de véritable adoration.

 

Hadès, quant à lui, souriait triomphalement, parfaitement heureux.

 

De façon plutôt surprenante, l’esprit d’Héra avait été simple à changer, en parti parce que l’ancien dieu des Enfers avait consacré une partie du retissage de la tapisserie à tout simplement modifier son esprit pour qu’elle puisse correspondre à la femme qu’il voulait avoir près de lui.

 

Et cela avait eu pour effet de la rendre folle de lui et aussi... incroyablement _docile_.

 

Hercule avait eu raison, même si Hadès n’était pas le moins du monde près à l’admettre.

 

Il lui avait lavé le cerveau, avait changé sa personnalité, avait essayé de détruire celle qu’elle était vraiment, lui avait collé de force une personnalité qui n’était pas la sienne.

 

En bref, il avait tout fait pour lui faire croire qu’elle était heureuse alors qu’il n’en était rien, sans se soucier de ce qu’elle voulait vraiment, et, si Héra n’en avait aucune conscience, la vérité est qu’il n’était pas parvenu à l’en persuader entièrement, même si elle-même n’en avait pas réellement conscience.

 

Quand elle était proche de lui, qu’il lui parlait ou qu’il la touchait, Héra n’arrivait tout simplement plus à réfléchir correctement, et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, elle savait seulement qu’elle ressentait dans ces moments-là un mélange de joie et de tristesse qu’elle n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre.

 

Oui, elle se sentait heureuse avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que parfois, son époux lui faisait peur.

 

Secouant la tête, elle sourit à Hadès, qui l’avait attirée à elle pour l’embrasser avec tendresse, et elle laissa de côté toutes ces pensées qui lui parasitaient l’esprit pour rien.

 

Après tout, puisqu’elle était heureuse, pourquoi devrait-elle se soucier de ce genre de chose ?

 

« Dis-moi, ma chère... finit-il par lui dire, alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus langoureux, au point où Héra en venait presque à oublier qu’ils étaient encore en public, que dirais-tu de... de nous retirer dans notre chambre, maintenant ? Sans attendre. »

 

L’idée la séduisait terriblement, mais quelque chose la retenait encore.

 

« Oh, je ne sais pas, lui dit-elle, un peu gênée, nous avons encore des invités qui comptent sur notre présence... »

 

Hadès regarda autour d’eux, avant de sourire.

 

Les autres dieux étaient soit déjà partis, soit sur le départ, et Zeus...

 

Zeus bouillonnait _littéralement_ de rage, et dans son regard, on pouvait voir un mélange de colère, de tristesse, de rancœur, et de culpabilité mal dissimulé.

 

Hadès faillit ronronner de satisfaction.

 

C’était _exactement_ ce qu’il avait toujours voulu.

 

Son frère vaincu, humilié, à qui il aurait absolument _tout pris_.

 

Sa femme y compris.

 

Un sourire narquois sur le visage, habilement maquillé en un sourire d’au revoir, il salua son frère, qui finit par partir pour retourner dans _ses_ Enfers, là où son cher fils était enfermé depuis cinq ans sans qu’il le sache, sans qu’il se souvienne de lui, sans qu’il puisse le libérer, puisqu’Hadès était le seul (avec les Moires, mais celles-ci étaient elles-même enfermées là-bas) à pouvoir réussir à ouvrir le Tartare.

 

Et si cela n’avait pas signifié sa chute certaine, il aurait très certainement révélé toute la vérité à Zeus, rien que pour voir son visage se décomposer encore plus sous la douleur.

 

Le dieu des Enfers jeta un dernier regard attristé sur Héra, qui ne le voyait déjà même plus.

 

Elle regardait Hadès avec tellement d’amour et de tendresse dans les yeux qu’il comprit immédiatement qu’il n’avait absolument _aucune chance_ , et il sentit son cœur se briser.

 

Hadès, quant à lui, rayonnait d’exultation, sentant que sa victoire était complète.

 

Cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu’il avait gagné, cinq ans qu’il savourait sa victoire, et il ne s’en lassait toujours pas.

 

Menant sa femme _légitime_ jusqu’à leur chambre _conjugal_ , il lui fit l’amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, savourant sa victoire volée qu’il pensait être totalement méritée.

 

_§§§§_

 

Dans le Tartare, les Moires étaient en pleine concertation.

 

Depuis cinq ans qu’elle étaient enfermées, elles avaient eu le temps de réfléchir à un plan d’attaque, et elles étaient parvenues à la conclusion simple que seul Hercule pouvait les sortir de là.

 

Les trois femmes étaient à la fois infiniment puissantes, grâce à leur don de vision (c’était grâce à cela qu’elles savaient où se trouvait Hercule) et leur lien avec la tapisserie, qui leur permettait de se souvenir de la véritable version de l’histoire, mais d’un autre côté... c’était tout.

 

Elles ne pouvaient rien faire d’autre, elles étaient prisonnières contre leur volonté, et elles savaient toutes les trois qu’elles n’auraient _aucune_ chance face à Arachnée ou Zeus même si elles parvenaient à s’évader, ce qui était plus qu’improbable.

 

De ce fait, cela faisait déjà cinq années qu’elles tentaient de trouver un moyen de libérer le jeune héros, afin qu’il puisse réussir à détruire Hadès et sa tyrannie.

 

Et aujourd’hui, elles avaient enfin trouvé comment faire.

 

« Alors, dis-moi Atropos, est-ce que ces fichus Muses nous ont enfin répondu ?

 

\- Patience Clotho, patience...

 

\- Se souviennent-elles au moins de la vérité ? Demanda Lachèsis, inquiète.

 

\- J’ai bien peur que non, reprit Atropos. Mais au moins, elles devraient nous écouter... Enfin, je l’espère. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Hercule sursauta quand il vit Pégase se poser devant ses yeux, _dans sa cellule_.

 

Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel ?

 

L’endroit n’était-il pas censé être _imprenable_?

 

Autour du cou du cheval ailé, il y avait un message venant des Moires et des Muses, lui expliquant qu’elles avaient uni tout leurs pouvoirs pour lui permettre de fuir le Tartare, mais que cela ne durerait pas très longtemps, et qu’il devait donc se dépêcher.

 

S’asseyant sur son cheval, il se laissa porter par lui, fuyant du lieu le plus vite possible, perdant ensuite conscience, après avoir perdu toutes ses forces.

 

Il leur fallut plusieurs heures avant de réussir à sortir de ce lieu dont personne n’était jamais revenu, et Hercule poussa un hurlement de joie (que personne n’entendit, parce qu’il est muet, tout ça...) en comprenant qu’il était enfin _libre_.

 

Pégase, se rendant instinctivement à un endroit sûr, finit par atterrir non loin de l’endroit où vivait Tempête avec son équipe de centaures.

 

Hercule, se laissant tomber à terre, perdit immédiatement connaissance.


	6. La guerrière déchue.

**- Collectionner les POP : POP n1 : Jack Skellington : Bouche cousue : Écrire sur un personnage muet ou qui a choisi de ne plus parler.**

 

**- Si tu l’oses : 33\. Empoigner.**

 

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 158. « Bien. Parfait. ».**

 

**-** **Défi des belles paroles :** _**#26 Ignore ceux qui parlent dans ton dos, c'est là qu'est leur place : derrière toi pendant que toi, tu continues d'avancer.** _

 

_**-** _ _**Toujours plus :** _ _**Fusionner 4 défis.** _

 

Quand Tempête s’aperçut qu’un inconnu s’était écroulé devant le pas de sa porte, elle se figea, interloquée.

 

Il était très rare que des gens viennent se perdre aux environs de sa « demeure », à elle et aux centaures, notamment en raison de sa mauvaise réputation.

 

Réputation qu’elle regrettait toujours autant, sa déchéance lui pesait profondément, et il est vrai que passer de fille de reine et future reine à vulgaire brigande n’avait été en aucun cas une partie de plaisir.

 

Sans oublier tout les racontars sur son compte...

 

_Ignore ceux qui parlent dans ton dos, c'est là qu'est leur place,_ _lui avait dit sa mère Hippolyte autrefois,_ _derrière toi pendant que toi, tu continues d'avancer._

 

_Elle avait essayé d’appliquer ce principe, mais ce n’était pas facile tout les jours._

 

Après avoir vaincu le chef des centaures, elle avait pris sa place, et depuis ce temps-là, à part lors de leurs rapines hebdomadaires (qui ne se passaient pas toujours bien pour eux), elle n’était pas habituée à voir des humains.

 

Regardant Hercule avec circonspection, elle pesa le pour et le contre, avant de finalement se décider.

 

Il avait l’air terriblement mal en point, et semblait avoir besoin d’aide.

 

Les trois quarts de ses « associés » étaient encore en prison, et elle n’avait donc pas souvent l’occasion d’avoir de la compagnie, ni même de faire quoi que ce soit en général.

 

Elle décida donc d’empoigner l’inconnu avant de le charger sur ses épaules (inconnu qui ne pesait pas grand-chose d’ailleurs, ce qui l’aurait sûrement inquiétée, si elle en avait eu quelque chose à faire de lui), avant de le balancer de façon plus ou moins douce sur son lit, afin de le laisser se reposer.

 

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas accompli quelque chose d’aussi noble que de sauver la vie de quelqu’un.

 

Enfin, même si elle n’avait pas fait grand-chose en vérité...

 

Et puis le type en question avait un cheval volant, on sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir...

 

« Bien, murmura-t-elle, un peu moins misérable que quelques minutes auparavant. Parfait. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Tempête passa tout son temps à regarder Hercule, après avoir nourri Pégase, attendant que son invité ne se réveille.

 

Ce qui arriva finalement environ quatre ou cinq heures plus tard.

 

Et avant cela, Tempête _s’ennuya_ à mourir.

 

Autrefois, quand elle était encore une fière amazone, qu’elle pouvait se rêver en guerrière héroïque et forte, elle n’avait pas le temps de chômer, entre ses études à l’académie Prométhée, ses devoirs de princesse et future reine, et ses combats contre les différents monstres qui semaient la terreur à Athènes.

 

Mais maintenant...

 

Elle n’avait plus rien, plus de trône, plus de famille, plus d’avenir, plus d’honneur, et elle avait tellement _honte_ de ce qu’elle était devenue.

 

Et recueillir ce jeune homme chez elle ravivait d’anciens souvenirs.

 

Elle cligna des yeux, tandis qu’elle revoyait des flashs envahir son esprit pendant quelques secondes, des images qu’elle ne comprit pas, des phrases qu’elle ne se souvenait pas avoir prononcées.

 

«  _Je ne mange que les animaux que j’ai chassés de mes propres mains !_

 

 _\- Ah oui ? Hé bien moi aussi je sais faire plein de trucs avec mes mains_... »

 

_« En fait, tu n’es pas aussi insupportable que je le pensais._

 

 _\- Oh, je parie que tu dis ça à tout les demi-dieux_... »

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout cela disparut.

 

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 

Que venait-il donc de se passer ?

 

Tempête n’eut pas le temps d’y penser plus longtemps, qu’Hercule finissait enfin par ouvrir les yeux.

 

Il était toujours aussi mal en point, pâle et très maigre, et elle sentit quelque chose s’agiter dans ses entrailles alors qu’elle le voyait encore prêt à perdre connaissance.

 

« Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant un verre d’eau, tu dois avoir soif... »

 

Il vida son verre d’un trait, et, la regardant enfin, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

 

 _Que... Tempête_?

 

S’il y avait bien quelqu'un sur qui il ne pensait pas tomber en s’échappant des Enfers, c’était sur son crush d’autrefois, et en la voyant, Hercule s’autorisa à sourire.

 

Il avait envie de pleurer, sa famille l’avait oublié, il n’avait plus rien d’un héros, tout le monde pensait que la réalité dans laquelle ils vivaient était la bonne, et cela le rendait malade, surtout alors qu’il pensait à son impuissance à faire quoi que ce soit durant les cinq années précédentes, mais...

 

Mais Tempête était là, et, s’il n’avait pas été aussi affaibli, peut-être aurait-il remarqué qu’elle ne portait plus sa tenue d’amazone d’autrefois, mais des habits moins bien prestigieux et en moins bon état également.

 

Il avait de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur un des innombrables serviteurs d’Hadès, et la simple idée de croiser Peine ou Panique le faisait frissonner d’horreur.

 

Non pas parce qu’il avait peur d’eux en eux-même, ils n’étaient pas très effrayants la plupart du temps.

 

Enfin, sauf quand ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour utiliser leur pouvoir de polymorphes pour se transformer en monstres pouvant tenir tête au jeune héros... Ce qui n’était pas arrivé très souvent dans le passé, il fallait bien le reconnaître... Encore que, maintenant qu’il n’avait plus sa force, ça risquait d’être plus compliqué pour lui, pour réussir à bien se battre.

 

Non, si jamais Peine et Panique réalisaient qu’il s’était évadé du Tartare, ils le rapporteraient à Hadès, qui l’enfermerait de nouveau dans sa cellule, en s’assurant qu’il ne pourrait plus s’évader de nouveau.

 

Et tout ses efforts auraient été réduits à néant.

 

Revoir Tempête lui permit de se raccrocher à un espoir qu’il avait fini par abandonner au fil du temps, et...

 

 _Tempête, aide-moi je t’en supplie, je suis perdu, je ne sais plus quoi faire, Hadès a conquis le monde, il a tout ruiné, tout détruit, et je ne sais pas si je me remettrai un jour de ce que j’ai enduré ces dernières années, et j’ai peur maintenant, tellement peur d’échouer encore, et de ne plus rien valoir du tout, s’il te plaît, aide-moi_!

 

Mais, alors qu’il essayait de prononcer ces mots, et ouvrait la bouche pour parler, tout ce qu’il put laisser échapper fut :

 

« ... »

 

Ah oui, c’est vrai, il l’avait oublié...

 

Il était _muet_.

 

Merde.

 

Bon...

 

Ça risquait d’être beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu.

 

_§§§§_

 

Une fois qu’il se fut restauré, Hercule rédigea son histoire, que Tempête lut avec beaucoup de... circonspection.

 

« Donc... résuma l’ex-amazone, tu t’appelles Hercule, tu dis que tu es le fils du roi et de la reine des dieux et que ce n’est pas Hadès le roi légitime, mais Zeus, et que ce dernier n’est pas le dieu des Enfers... Sans compter également que tu prétends avoir été prisonnier des geôles d’Hadès dans le Tartare, dont personne ne peut s’échapper, et que tu en as été libéré grâce à l’intervention des Muses et des Moires...

 

Hercule hocha la tête.

 

\- De plus, continua-t-elle, tu déclares également que si les choses sont telles qu’elles sont désormais, c’est parce que la Tapisserie du Destin, dont je n’ai jamais entendu parler auparavant, a été modifiée par ton... oncle, qui a appris son existence et ses fonctionnalités parce que toi et ton ami Icare _vous vouliez aller à un concert d’Orphée_  ? »

 

Et cette fois-ci, l’incrédulité qu’elle ressentait était plus que palpable dans ses paroles.

 

 _Exact_ , écrivit rapidement Hercule sur la tablette juste devant lui.

 

Elle cligna des yeux, abasourdie par le sérieux que démontrait le jeune homme, alors qu’elle s’attendait à ce qu’il éclate soudainement de rire, tant son histoire était proprement.. _absurde_.

 

Et pourtant, rien...

 

Absolument rien du tout.

 

Bordel de merde...

 

Ce type était _vraiment_ sérieux en fait !

 

« C’est moi ou c’est juste complètement con ? »

 

 _\- En rétrospective oui, je l’admets, c’était vraiment stupide_.

 

(Merci les scénaristes !

 

Ou pas...)

 

\- Oh putain tu m’étonnes, marmonna-t-elle, sentant une terrible migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

 

 _\- Je suis désolé Tempête, mais ce n’est que la stricte vérité_.

 

\- Ce n’est pas parce que toi tu y crois que c’est forcément vrai...

 

_\- Il faut que tu me crois, et que tu m’aides... Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire, et je ne sais pas non plus vers qui me tourner ?_

 

\- Et ton ami Icare ? Il ne pourrait pas te venir en aide lui aussi ?

 

\- _J’ignore où il se trouve_...

 

\- C’est bien pratique... Ironisa-t-elle. Et Cassandre ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas où elle est en ce moment ou ce qu’elle fait, tout le monde en Grèce et même ceux habitant au-delà du monde grec la connaît !

 

Hercule fronça les sourcils, légitimement intrigué.

 

La dernière fois qu’il avait vu Cassandre, cette dernière était encore vue comme une paria, personne ne prenait jamais ses prédictions au sérieux, et elle était très malheureuse et misérable, en partie à cause de cela.

 

(Enfin, ça, et le foutu harcèlement d’Icare, aussi.)

 

\- _Comment cela_?

 

Tempête haussa un nouveau sourcil surpris.

 

\- Okay... Tu sais rien du tout en fait ?

 

\- _Je te l’ai déjà dit,_ _j’étais en prison ces... en fait je ne sais même pas combien_ _de temps_ _je l’ai été à dire vrai..._

 

L’amazone lui offrit un regard compatissant.

 

\- Je suis désolée Hercule, sincèrement... En bref, elle est devenue ces dernières années une des voyantes les plus renommées de toute la Grèce, voire du monde connu en général, presque à égalité avec Tirésias et la pythie de Delphes, entre autres... Tout le monde se l’arrache. D’ailleurs, tu as plutôt de la chance, elle fait une tournée de conférence en ce moment, et il se trouve qu’elle est à Athènes... »

 

Hercule se figea, estomaqué.

 

Il... ne s’attendait absolument pas à ça.

 

Il pensait arriver dans un monde ruiné et brisé pat Hadès, dans lequel tout le monde serait malheureux, et là, il apprenait que sa meilleure amie _était reconnue pour son don de voyance par le monde entier_?

 

Et ce alors que c’était justement _cela_ qui faisait qu’elle était tellement seule autrefois...

 

C’était tellement... étrange.

 

Et absolument pas prévu.

 

Par les dieux, que s’était-il donc passé ?

 

Comment cela était-il seulement _possible_?

 

«  _Alors... elle est heureuse_? Écrivit-il avec quelques hésitations.

 

\- Hé bien, je n’en sais rien, mais... je crois que oui. »

 

Le changement de réalité n’avait pas été mauvais pour tout le monde, comprit enfin le demi-dieu.

 

Et à cet instant précis, un horrible doute s’empara alors de lui.

 

Ce qu’il comptait faire, était-ce réellement _juste_?

 

Si pour faire redevenir les choses telles qu’elles étaient auparavant, il devait sacrifier le bonheur de Cassandre et la faire retourner à sa vie misérable, est-ce que ce qu’il comptait faire était vraiment bien, en vérité, pourrait-il se considérer comme un héros après cela ?

 

Oui, Hadès était un monstre, à n’en pas douter, mais peut-être que ce qu’il avait fait n’était pas si affreux que cela...

 

Puis, il secoua la tête, décidé à se débarrasser de cette pensée parasite.

 

Hadès avait fait de la vie de Zeus un enfer, il avait asservi Héra, et si Cassandre était heureuse, elle devait être l’une des rares exceptions en Grèce.

 

Il devait être arrêté.

 

À tout prix.

 

Et, si jamais il pouvait éviter que la Tapisserie ne rende de nouveau Cassandre maudite, hé bien, ce serait pour le mieux.

 

Dans le cas contraire... il devrait se résoudre à ce sacrifice.

 

Pour le plus grand bien de tous...

 

 _Je suis désolé Cassandre, sincèrement, mais je n’ai pas vraiment le choix_.

 

Il songea alors que, ironiquement, il avait en quelque sorte pris la place de Cassandre dans ce nouveau monde, puisque personne n’avait l’air de le croire, et il comprit pendant quelques secondes tout ce qu’elle avait pu ressentir pendant toutes ces années où on l’avait moquée à cause de ses prédictions, même si elles s’avéraient toujours exactes...

 

Ça avait vraiment dû être horrible pour elle...

 

Puis, alors qu’il se préparait à demander à Tempête où Cassandre se trouvait, il sentit son corps le lâcher une nouvelle fois, et il perdit encore une fois connaissance.

 

Apparemment, il n’avait pas assez récupéré durant le bref repos qu’il avait pris dans le lit de Tempête.

 

 _A suivre_...

 

 


End file.
